


Chaos Theory

by Cosmi_x



Series: No Title [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Blood and Gore, Dark, Dark Wilbur Soot, Gen, God Complex, Inspired By Wilbur's 100 Player Challenges, Manipulation, Memory Alteration, Mentions of Violence, Mood Swings, Moral Ambiguity, Murder, Not Canon Compliant, Off-screen Genocide, Past Lives, Resurrection, Socially Awkward Technoblade, Supernatural Elements, Wilbur Soot-centric, Worldbuilding, wilbur kinnies i give you feral and unhinged god wilbur, wow i really had to tag that huh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28772613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmi_x/pseuds/Cosmi_x
Summary: Philza kills Wilbur.Dream accidentally revives him.Wilbur isn’t the one that comes back.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: No Title [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068737
Comments: 52
Kudos: 247





	1. I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> brainrot go brrrrrrr  
> here's a super indulgent au fic  
> sometimes a mf really just wants to write a feral and wild wilbur

Pandora’s Vault, so befitting a name, housing a horror worthy to be kept in such shackles. Dream mused. _If_ the person inside the vault were to be released, well, akin to opening Pandora’s Box, chaos would soon follow. 

He made his way into the said vault, fully armed, with every precaution and measure taken to ensure his safety. The vault was a work of ingenuity. An impregnable fortress both in and out. 

He was here as a simple visitor, not the prisoner that was currently housed in there. Even so, the mechanisms and magicks at work cared for no one, friend or foe, if traps or alarms were triggered, lives would be lost. How did he know that? Well, let’s just say that curiosity has killed _many_ cats. 

Dream made his way deeper into the prison, skillfully evading traps and eliminating any monsters that spawned in the darkness. There was no shortcut. Even as an innocent little visitor he would have to go through this labyrinth to reach _him_. 

Maybe he shouldn’t have given Sam that command block. That object was now causing him so much unnecessary trouble inside the prison. He had no choice though, without the power inside the cube, there wouldn’t be any other way to contain him.

The inner workings and magicks of Pandora’s Vault made sure that everyone was equal, beast or god, anything would be contained. The power of the cube rendered their abilities useless. There would be no way to cheese the system. That was why, escape or entry was _nearly_ impossible. 

_Nearly_ , that was the keyword. With enough wit and determination (which can also be read as ‘a deathwish’), it was possible to maneuver through this place. Now, Dream wasn’t completely stupid; he knew the risks involved; however, the reward was quite possibly irresistible.

With that said, Dream ventured deeper.

The further he went, the stronger the oppressive aura that drifted around the prison, as if warning him to turn back. Lighting from lamps was soon replaced by molten lava encased behind iron bars, the smooth stone terrain slowly turned into a land of obsidian and magma blocks which were placed around haphazardly. Despite the numerous sources of heat, the place was eerily cold. 

Dream had fought thousands of different gods and monsters, some, more savage and bloodthirsty than others. However, it was hard to compare to the deafening silence and minacious darkness inside the prison that was trying to swallow him whole. One’s worst enemy was oneself was it not?

The depths of the vault were making him feel uneasy, almost as if a supernatural presence loomed over it. The mobs that spawned deeper to the heart of the prison seemed _stronger_ , they attacked with calculated ferocity. Their claws and fangs were sharper and more refined, almost as if they were empowered by _someone_.

“Oh... I see now,” Behind his iconic mask, realization shone through his eyes, he didn’t know whether to laugh or beat _him_ up, “Could be somewhat grateful y’know? It’s not every day someone attempts a prison break here.” Dream huffed, equally annoyed and amused. 

If his powers were already this dominant even under the effects of a command block, he would be a formidable force to behold once he was free. Although, it’d be troublesome if he were to turn on him…

Shaking the thoughts from his head, Dream continued his journey. The possibility of a betrayal was, surprisingly low considering the man he was dealing with. After all, Dream had in possession something he would _kill_ to have. It would be a win-win situation. He would have _freedom_ , and as for Dream? He would be one step closer to achieving his goal.

Finding respite near an obsidian pillar, Dream took out his communicator, inserting a chip inside, the static on the screen faded away, almost leaving it completely blank. There was a singular line of text, a single contact was available. Tapping on his name, he began to type…

_You sent a message to Wilbur Soot: lay off the doped-up mobs would ya? I’m here trying to get you out of eternal confinement :)_

_Wilbur Soot sent a message to you: where’s the fun in that? wouldn’t it be fun to see little Dreamy boy suffer for just a tad bit? and last I remember, you were the one that put me in eternal confinement :)_

Cheeky bastard. 

_You sent a message to Wilbur Soot: I am a changed man Wilbur, I’m sure you’ve changed too right? :)_

_Wilbur Soot sent a message to you: :P_

Oh...how he’d loved to leave Wilbur in there to rot.

_Wilbur Soot sent a message to you: 5 minutes Dream~ If you don’t show up in 5 minutes...I’ll throw in some Wither Skeletons and Blazes alright? <3_

Knowing that shitty bastard, he would definitely rain literal hell on Dream if he was a no-show.

“Ohhh it’ll be quick and easy, no worries Dream.” His mocking voice echoed through the, finally, mob-free chambers. 

Dashing past chamber after chamber, Dream could feel Wilbur’s growing presence, it was a strange feeling, it was equal parts menace that made him want to flee and an alluring warmth that dragged him in. A strange dichotomy.

It was just as he read in the records then. The power of compulsion. It was rather irritating that it seemed to affect him too.

Well now, it could at least be debunked that his powers only affected lower beings. It seemed that the records were too old. Interesting. This was definitely interesting. If the records were not kept up to date, did that mean he was older than the gods that roamed these lands? Did he exist before the mighty Blood God? The Angel of Death? How long had he been alive?

A notification snapped him from his reverie, groaning at the message Dream, hastened his steps towards the last few rooms.

_Wilbur Soot sent a message to you: Dreeeeam~ come here already! >:(_

Was this the real Wilbur Soot? A God that has been alive for millennia? He sounded like a child. A child with, apparently _very_ destructive habits from what he had read up on.

Finally reaching the last chamber he scanned the area for the entrance to where Wilbur was kept. The irony of the situation slapped him in the face. A fucking iron door, just a singular iron door was standing in his way from finally reaching Wilbur. No hidden traps or ambushes. Just an iron door with the pristinely clean button placed beside it, mocking and laughing at him. He held in the scream building up, the excessive twitching of his eyes were probably from dust.

With unnecessary strength, Dream pressed down the button, and then, the tell-tale ‘click’ signaled the door unlocking. No jumpscares, no trapdoors, nothing coming for his life. Was he relieved? Disappointed? Both? Probably. 

As he entered the surprisingly big room, a soft and melodic humming caught his attention. Turning his head to the source he saw the man he was after. He was dressed the same on the day he had apparently ‘died’, strange though, his clothing seemed to radiate a sort of darkness, or was that Wilbur himself?

Wilbur’s body was turned away from him, instead, he was skimming his fingertips through the plethora of books from the shelves, a light smile plastered on his face. A cough from Dream finally made him turn his head to face the masked man, “Glad you could make it Dream,” Over-enthusiasm spilled from his mouth, “Almost thought you’d died.” 

“I’m sure you’d appreciate that wouldn’t you?” 

“Don’t be so mean now, it’s just a joke Dream~” Wilbur whined and pouted like a petulant child. He made his way towards Dream, standing inches away from him, a wall of iron bars separating the two individuals. “Now then,” The childish facade slipped away leaving behind a smirking Wilbur, crimson red eyes glowing with mirth, “Are you going to keep your word?” 

“Depends, how trustworthy are you? It’s not every day I try to break out a God.” Wilbur’s eyes widened as he let out an amused huff, “Do you consider me a God, Dream?” 

“It was what the system told me, and what the records documented.”

“What about you? What does the great Dream think of Wilbur Soot?”

“God or not, Wilbur Soot is a pain in the ass.” Dream deadpanned which elicited a hearty laugh from Wilbur. “I see you’re honest Dream, I like that, I like you,” Wilbur pressed his face nearer to the bars, staring into the mask with pure delight, “In exchange for freedom from this realm, I’ll destroy Lmanburg to kingdom come.” 

“You seem so sure of yourself, you created, fought, and died for that land,” Dream retorted, “After your death, a new rule began and Lmanburg was rebuilt anew. You’d have to betray them _again_.” Dream looked at the unmoving Wilbur, waiting for his response. 

He didn’t expect him to burst out into a fit of laughter, “Is that a joke? You must be joking right? You were so worried about _that_?” Containing his amusement, his face slipped back into that eerie delight.

“Dream, that Wilbur, the one that roamed your realm? He’s dead. He’s no longer here.” His hands gripped tightly onto the bars, those unblinking eyes burned through his mask, “I could even go as far as to say that he’d never existed.”

“What do you mean?”

“We’ll save that story for another time alright?” And just like that, his entire mood had taken a drastic change, back to the cheery and childish Wilbur. “Let’s just say, the current Wilbur really doesn’t give a fuck about what happens to Lmanburg. I grant you your request, and you do the same for me, okay?”

Dream warily took his hand out to shake Wilbur’s, the man in question happily complied. “A deal is a deal.” Dream removed his mask, emerald green eyes, and a stoic face greeted Wilbur, “And if you turn on me, I won’t ever let you leave.”

“Ahh~ so serious Dream,” Wilbur made a high pitched keen acting like a lovestruck teen, “Don’t worry Dreamy, I have no interest in a realm plagued with so many other Gods and monsters, they’ll ruin all my fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay if you've read through all that and made even a singular sense of it gg.  
> the world building is messy in this but I basically based Wilbur off as some sort of god like entity that only seeks chaos and destruction, inspired by the Wilbur in those 100 player challenges.
> 
> ill try to post some HC's of the au on my tumblr cocosmix and if you're curious to see if I am still alive stalk my twitter @Cosmi_x
> 
> writing might take awhile so sit tight!


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there is now worldbuilding.  
> what

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> author has clowned herself. i really thought the brainrot would just let me write some simplistic godbur content, but no. i guess there is worldbuilding now. i wish every reader good luck in trying to comprehend this.
> 
> edit: some lore has been added on my tumblr!
> 
> [Here!](https://cocosmix.tumblr.com/post/641660308899889152/chaos-theory-headcannonslore-gods-part-1)

There was a time, a time long before the land of Dream’s SMP, before the humans, demons, and entities that lived here, before the birth of people like Dream. There was a time, long before, in a realm of gods, monsters, and humans where conflict and warfare were the norm.

Lower beings, bottom of the food chain, lived in fear, each species fighting each other to stay alive, distrust and betrayal bred and grew. The higher echelons abused their powers, empty promises of safety, manipulation, and lies added fuel to the fire of distrust.

An endless cycle that brought upon growing anger and hate.

Those that wanted peace were wrongfully killed, ordered by the higher beings that wanted to stay on top, to maintain their position in the chain. A corrupted pyramid of power. 

The realm devolved into a hellscape. The lower beings began to worship and appease the higher beings, the supposed 'Gods'. They killed for them, they fought for them, all of it just for protection.

Ethics and morals ceased to exist, only the strongest would remain. Greed festered and grew, the gods that worked together to make life a living hell for the lower beings turned on each other. They wanted to be the only one. 

And so, factions were created, each supported by foolish beings that were promised a nirvana that never existed.

The gods turned friends into foes, destroyed innocent families, and turned them into savages. All for their selfish game to see who would be the last one standing.

Plunged into chaos, the realm never saw a day without bloodshed. Warfare was a common occurrence, and anyone caught in the crossfire, innocent, unarmed, and even children would all face the same fate. It was pure unadulterated madness.

There were still the few, the few that wished and hoped for peace, the few that prayed that one day, everyone could co-exist together. A world of freedom and happiness, not plagued by corruption and hatred. It was valiant and respected. What they wanted, it was possible to achieve.

Yet, it was all futile. The hope and fight in their eyes were extinguished just as easily as the way a sword plunged through their chests. Warm blood splattered upon the faces of children that bared witness to the murders, the light in their eyes, the hope, all faded away. Blown away in the wind like the dust on the battlefields.

Gods were slain, the people encased by madness bathed in their blood. One life for thousands. However, as long as there was more than one higher being, the wars never stopped.

It was pure _chaos_. Unease grew at the sight of once pristinely blue rivers turned red, the battlefields scarred by flames and blood that would never wash away, downpours that would carry the scent of death and iron in the air. It was hell on Earth.

People died angry, people died afraid, people died as lost shells of what they once were. And then, some died, some died vengeful and full of hate, boiling hatred for the Gods, for these beings that could have given them happiness. Yet why? Why were they so selfish? Why were they so greedy? Why would they incite such destruction?

All the pent up hate was left unsaid, their dying breath was a simple curse, a curse to the entire realm. 

One day, this world would befall. God or not, there would be a being that would finally end this. A being that sided with no one, a being that would rain destruction until there was nothing left but dust.

And then one day...

 _Something_ was born, from the fire and brimstone rose a child. A perfectly normal human boy, around the age of five, with soft brown locks and equally brown eyes radiating a childish innocence. No one knew where he came from, and in the middle of conflict and warfare, no one really bothered.

The child sat alone and watched from afar, digesting the savagery and madness, seemingly unfazed. 

He would wander through the aftermath of battlefields, leaping and skipping around the scarred grounds examining his surroundings. He learned the smell of decay, he’d seen many different ways a body could be mangled, and he saw the inhumanity the defeated faced. It was strange though, he found it hard to muster any sort of pity.

The nameless child would travel aimlessly, accompanied by a soft voice that guided him when he came into being. They would teach him about the world he was in, they led him through scorched forests and war-torn cities, they acted as his guardian alerting him of danger. Under the cover of night, as he fell asleep, they would whisper to him.

“ _you will be King, the one to rule them all._ ”

“ _bring this world to ruin._ ”

He didn’t understand what they meant though, but the voice sounded excited so, it must be a good thing right? 

One day, while venturing past the outskirts of an abandoned village he decided to ask them. The boy wasn’t used to vocalizing his thoughts, seeing that he and his guardian were able to talk telepathically. But this time he felt that speaking his mind would offer him a better answer than _you’ll understand soon_ , “You said...I will be King? Why...me?” 

The boy was genuinely curious, what defined a king? Who was king now? Was it those higher beings the little creatures were fighting for?

“ _the King will be the one at the top, the one to command and destroy all._ ”

~

He was by a lakeside when it happened.

The boy was crouched down, happily observing the cute little fishes that were swimming about. He was so delighted! It had been so long since he’d seen a clean body of water teaming with life. He lightly swirled a fingertip clouded in a red wisp into the water, almost instantly the fishes slowly swam towards the area. He let out soft giggles as he gently swept his fingers over their scaly bodies. 

The voice humored the curious boy, telling him about the many different species of fish and their unique traits. He would occasionally let out little ‘ooh-s and ‘ahh’-s, his lively eyes sparkling with wonder.

It was good, this was a good moment. The boy was having a blast playing with the fishes, it had been quite some time since he had found something to entertain himself with. 

The fishes were cute, they would do whatever the boy wanted, be it stunts like jumping out the water or fetching him little rocks at the bottom of the lake.

His fun was interrupted when he heard shuffling coming from the bushes nearby, there were some voices talking about “patrol” and “trespassers”. He went on high alert. Taking his hand out of the water, the red mist dissipated and the fishes that were crowded around him all began to swim away. _Go?_

_let them come, it’s a good opportunity._

_Opportunity?_

_you’ll see._

He pouted, they were always so cryptic. But they were trustworthy, as annoying as it was to not get straight answers he’d still listen to them. 

And so, that was how two guards on patrol found him. 

They spotted a young boy standing by the lakeside looking directly at them as they stepped out of the forests. Surprised was an understatement, the area was supposed to be heavily guarded and restricted. So, how did a boy looking no more than 10 end up here? 

The situation was unprecedented. Was the boy serving as a distraction for an ambush? Their Master wouldn’t be pleased. They had to bring him back to the city. 

They approached the boy slowly, sheathing their weapons to show him that they were peaceful. The boy himself seemed indifferent to it. Putting on their friendliest face one of the guards spoke to him, “Hey there kiddo, where’d you come from?”

He was met with a tilt of his head as the boy raised his hand pointing towards the forest, “Outside there.”

“Did anyone send you here?”

He shook his head.

“You came here all by yourself?”

A nod.

Sketchy. It was too sketchy. Logically, they could have assumed that it was truly by sheer luck that the boy had made it here, through the forests, the forests that were inhabited by man-eating beasts. Sure that was some extreme luck, but that was plausibly possible. But, looking at how the boy held himself, the way he stood oddly still, unblinking eyes boring into them, they had all the reasons to ignore logic.

“We’re really sorry about this kiddo, we really trust you, we really do. But, since you’re not from ‘round here we have to bring you with us.”

“To where?”

Ah...they really hoped he wouldn’t have asked that.

“To...uhh...our leader! He runs this place and he really dislikes trespassers, so we have to inform him of why there’s an intruder.”

“Do I go? After that?”

Their Master isn’t a benevolent ruler. The moment they had spotted the boy, it was already too late. But if the boy could take the brunt of their Master’s anger, then, they’d get to live another day. A small lie wouldn’t hurt, right? His blood wouldn’t be on their hands.

“Of course! You’ll be free to go after we’ve explained what happened to him, alright? So come along now.”

He followed along without any challenge, which was odd because children would have been taught to run or hide from strangers especially during times like these. 

The child himself seemed odd, his mannerisms were not that of a child. He was deathly silent, and as they moved through the graveled path back to the city the woodland creatures that would occasionally sound had all gone silent. It was intimidating, somehow they felt more dread and fear than the boy who was casually watching his surroundings as they walked.

_you can feel it right?_

_There’s another one here, are they working for it?_

_most definitely...you know they’re probably sending you to your death right?_

_Then I’ll kill it before it kills me then._

The gods were vile beings, but they were powerful. And if they died by his hands, then their powers would be his. He wanted all of it, he would wipe them out. He would wipe it all out.

This was truly a good opportunity, these men were practically bringing him straight to a god, free of charge. He wouldn’t have to go through so much trouble this time.

~

The last time he found himself in a palace, it was filled with screaming and the heavy scent of death. He also learned that blood didn’t come off easily when it was splattered all over him. As gross as the aftermath was, with all that yucky blood and gore around and on him, he had to admit that it was really fun to watch the bugs squirm. All that bravado fading into desperation. 

He sighed, this time it would be different. Glancing at the pristinely white quartz walls and smooth marble floorings, he wondered how clean this place would be after he was done. He hoped that he had better self-control this time. 

He remembered when he had overdone it. He had to traverse the ruin of a city like some sort of platformer game, looking out for falling debris trying to crush him or making sure he didn’t fall into any sinkholes, and then after exhausting himself he had to stay in a freezing river trying to rub off all that grime. 

They were getting closer, he could feel a growing presence looming. It seemed the two guardsmen were feeling it too, their strides were tense and unease spread on their faces. How strange, for its own servants to cower. 

Stopping in their tracks, they arrived in front of a door that towered over them. Taking a deep breath, one of the guardsmen hesitantly knocked on the door signaling his presence. No response. Gritting his teeth, the same man spoke, “M-My Lord! We’re coming in!”

With all that buildup the boy wondered what this creature would look like, would it be a demon like last time? Or was it a beast? They made the best noises when they stood at the precipice of life and death.

But no, to his disappointment it was a human. A man was seated on a golden throne, dressed in fine robes, carrying an air of authority. He looked down upon the trio, raining judgment with his gaze. Without speaking, it was evident that he held himself high. 

Why was a mere human playing God? He was no different from the two men by his side, the boy thought. In fact, none of the supposed ‘Gods’ he had met carried the unrivaled power a true God would carry, the gods these foolish beings worshipped were all frauds. In his eyes, all of them were mere insects. 

It was like what the voice told him. _absolute power corrupts absolutely._ And the fools believed them. _ignorance breeds fear. If you don't keep that fear in check, that fear will breed hatred. If you don't keep hatred in check it will breed destruction._

No meaning in delving too deep into philosophy, these bugs wouldn’t be here for long anyway.

He snapped out of his little reverie just as the man spoke, “This better be important.” His voice reverberated through the room. The men struggled to remain their composure while he stared at the man like a naive child would, big innocent eyes, a finger on his bottom lip, and completely oblivious to the atmosphere.

He tapped the armor of one of the guards, “Is this your leader? Since I’ve seen him, can I go now?” He had to hold in his laughter as the guard’s eyes bulged comically while stuttering out something to him that he couldn’t make sense of. The other one stood mortified, trying to compose himself.

“M-My Lord! We found this child while on p-patrol, he somehow entered the gardens through the forests. H-He said he came alone, b-but it was too suspicious so we brought him here.” Oh, this was too fun, the man looked close to pissing himself.

To his disappointment (again), the man on the throne dismissed the two fumbling idiots leaving him and the man in the room. 

The man stood up and walked towards the doe-eyed boy, the atmosphere in the room dropped even lower while the boy acted even more oblivious. He knelt down to face the child, his stoic face slipping away to reveal a smirk while his eyes glowed with malicious intent.

“Little boy, don’t you know it’s wrong to trespass onto other people’s property?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im alive! woo! writing is hard! woo!  
> worldbuilding has dropkicked me onto the floor while it laughs at me.
> 
> to any of the readers here's a quick question. would you prefer longer chapters? (longer updates, total chapters will be reduced, but more content in one go) Or shorter chapters? (hopefully faster updates, there'll be more total chapters, less content in one go)
> 
> i plan to bring in mr minecraft and mr orphan killer soon :)
> 
> also i have to make it clear that wilbur is 100% unhinged in this story, madness is just very sexy. i would advise you to not be a wilbur apologist for the things he has committed in this chapter and in future chapters.


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there is a murder.  
> and mentions of murder(s) :)
> 
> (nothing too graphic, i think)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we will get back to our scheduled program with the dreamsmp and friends soon. for now please try to comprehend the bad worldbuilding brought to you by an author who has watched too much anime.
> 
> (if there are mistakes or odd parts in the story please tell me! no beta reader so i might have glossed over some things)

That mocking voice scratched at his eardrums, he spoke to the boy with such hubris that it ticked him off. How he wished to kick him off that high horse right now.

He had considered changing forms into something older so he would be taken seriously, but being a child had its perks. Besides the belittlement from people like the man, he was able to get away with a lot of things that would have otherwise incriminated him if he took another form. No one would suspect a little boy of setting a whole building on fire, no one would suspect a little boy for cold-blooded murder, and (quite literally) _no one_ would suspect a little boy to wipe out an entire kingdom.

It was always a treat to see people like this man lose their entire composure once they realize that he held their lives in his hands. When it registers in their minds, there would be a plethora of emotions that wash through their eyes, what a sight that was! 

Some mockery and threats of violence would be tolerable. It just aimed to prove that these ‘gods’ deserved what was coming, no? They never got the chance to carry out their threats anyway. In the end, they’d perish just as easily as dust in the wind.

“I didn’t mean to…’m sorry”, he spoke softly and apologetically, like a child found guilty of their little pranks. His eyes became watery as he twiddled with his fingertips refusing to look at the man, “I won’t do it again...I promise! So, mister can I go, please?” He begged sweetly just as a child would to get away with their little crimes.

He had to admit that the child was cute, however, he’d doubt that a small child would be able to randomly end up inside his domain without external _help_. Maybe with some _gentle_ persuasion he’d be able to crack him. Children were always troublesome to deal with. He wasn’t one of those literal monsters, but he had to do what he had to do.

Roughly grabbing the child’s chin, he forcibly craned the boy’s head to look at him, glaring daggers at him. He ignored the wince and trembles that washed over his body, the boy looked horribly petrified. “Listen here boy, let me tell you something, I hate liars. I hate them a lot. If I get lied to, I get absolutely _livid_.” He strengthened his grip on the boy weakly struggling to break free, “So, when I ask you some questions, you give me honest answers, okay? And if I’m satisfied I’ll consider letting you go.” He released his iron grip on the boy, smirking at him as he fearfully nodded.

“Now then, what’s your name?”

Oh, this was a first, oh, he was genuinely at a loss for words now...what was his name? He was born for a singular purpose. Something as trivial as a name never crossed his mind. 

That _helpful_ voice just had to supply _Chaos_. 

He liked that voice, he enjoyed their presence, but that was honest to god, the dumbest fucking thing he could say. Oh god, he was taking too long, he couldn’t come up with a reasonable name, he wasn’t going to call himself bloody _Chaos_. Of all the things that stressed him out, it was a name?! 

“Uh...I-”

He didn’t have the time for this. He wanted to start off simple to make the boy let down his guard, looks like it wasn’t working. He heaved a big sigh, getting the boy’s attention. The boy’s eyes snapped onto him, for a second, he saw a flash of red, and immense pressure was put upon his very being. It came and went in an instant. It was probably nothing. 

“Nevermind.”

The boy visibly relaxed, as if some heavy stress was lifted from his shoulders.

He raised a brow at that, it was just a name. Unless...this little rat _couldn’t_ reveal his name. 

Oh, they’ve really gotten daring, huh? Well then, it was time to show them that he didn’t particularly care about harming whoever decided to antagonize him. 

How would he do it? He wondered if it would be too extreme to mail a _message_ to those neighboring fools trying to dethrone him. No no, that was still civil enough. 

He pondered the many ways to rid the trembling boy. Little whimpers and jitters wrecked his form, he looked like a terrified kitten. Looking at the pathetic state he was in, a devious idea popped into his mind. He knew what message he could send to those bastards.

After all, a dismembered limb or two could be easily thrown away. 

How long would the tortured cries of a child stay in their minds?

Gazing at the boy with pure unadulterated glee, he took a step forward. The boy took a hesitant step back. He smiled at the boy, the lamb to the slaughter. He felt a tingling sensation, he felt his powers spread throughout his body. How long would the boy last?

Patient, patient. He had to be patient. Revenge (or in his case ‘murder’) was a dish best served cold. How savage would the man be? His eyes said it all. And if he were blind, that bloodthirsty aura that shrouded the whole room, also said it all. 

It would be such a delight to watch it all disappear in an instant. 

There was that look, the one he’s seen so many times, the one he’ll never tire from seeing, that look that sends shivers up his spine. The look of someone about to face death. The sheer hopelessness, the way the body would tense, soft pleas that went unheard. Human or demon, adult or child, regardless, when cornered by a beast, base instincts took over, they would always cower.

Don’t get him wrong, he tells himself that he would never hurt a child unpromoted. But he _technically_ was prompted by his men so, was he at fault? He wasn’t.

“Now boy, let me ask you this,” He roughly yanked the boy’s arm eliciting a loud yelp, “Who. Sent. You.”

“I-I...I don’t know...I-I...really don’t know! I came alone! No one was-” His distressed voice was cut off as he was lifted off the ground. He struggled for breath, wildly scratching at the hand holding him by the throat, “please...hurts…”

Well, if he wasn’t going to get any answers, then he hoped to get some entertainment. Flicking his free wrist he summoned his communicator. “Boy, you see this? It’ll record every sound you make,” He brought it closer to him, “I’ll send this to them, so,” His smile grew delirious as he tightened his grip, “Cry for me.”

For the next few moments, as he was suspended up in the air the only sound that reverberated through the room were sickening cries and whimpers. He could feel every fiber of the boy’s being trying to fight his relentless grip. But, it was supposed to be relentless after all.

The ministrations gradually weakened, those lovely cries died down, sadly, he felt the body go limp. The light in his eyes long gone. There was a strange feeling of unease though, those blank eyes seemed to be staring into him. Honing onto him, unblinking. 

The room felt cold and deafeningly quiet. It was only him and the fresh corpse. The corpse seemed to be the one causing the strange unease (of course it would, it’s dead.), so he tossed it to the ground, he smiled at the satisfying thud. 

The growing unease that spread around him seemed to disperse the moment his hands left the body...strange.

Nevermind that, he had to send his lovely message to that neighboring kingdom. The body had no more use to him. 

Just as he was about to call in the maids to clear away the disgusting sight, he saw something that disturbed him. 

Did...that hand just twitch? The unmoving body was lying face down on the floor, both hands sprawled out in front of his head. Surely, it must have been a trick of the eye, right? He assured himself that it was nothing.

He had to make sure it was nothing.

Summoning a sword to his side, he cautiously approached the _corpse_. He just had to make sure it really was a corpse. His hands grew clammy, looking at the small body _clearly_ lying _lifelessly_ on the ground. It was just a failsafe! He told himself, preparing to lodge the sword right through his head.

He raised the blade up high, channeling his energy into it causing it to glow a bright purple. Just as he was about to strike, he felt his blood run cold. 

Slowly turning his gaze down, what he saw paralyzed him on spot. The warm, too warm, too warm hand of the _corpse_ latched onto his ankle. His heightened senses could feel every single caress of his fingertips and grip on his ankle. He resisted the urge to scream. 

He instinctively brought down the sword with all his might. Only for it to shatter like glass mere inches away from the boy’s head. Fuck, fuck, fuck what the fuck was this? Okay, he was in a full-blown panic now, oh no, oh fuck, what is this, what was this?

Countless thoughts ran through his head, as he tried to shake off the hand gripping onto his ankle. The boy was alive? Was he alive? How was he alive? The way his body went limp as the light faded from his eyes were all tell-tale signs of death. It could have been just some post-mortem spasms...right?

He swallowed the lump in his throat, painstakingly slow, he tried to pry the hand that was clasping at his ankle like a death-grip. With enough strength, he was able to pull apart the hand finger by finger. What was supposed to be a simple task ended up taking him what felt like forever.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

And finally the last one, somehow it still held on. 

Oh, he was definitely seeing that this body be completely cremated.

His arm reached to pry off the last limb.

Only to feel a searing pain run up his arm like wildfire. He realized that he screwed-up big time.

The free hand of the body that did not grip onto his ankle was now happily latched onto his arm. The unnatural strength was too much, excruciating pain from the death-grip made him let out a strangled scream. He stepped away from the body, unfortunately, the body followed along, still latched onto his arm.

Abandoning all reason he flung the body away from him.

It did not fall.

There was some stumbling before he finally righted himself. Once he stood upright, the body became ominously still, as if prompting the man to do something. The boy’s face was obscured by his disheveled hair, and the once pale skin slowly regained its color. Fear filled his very being. 

The deathly silence invaded the room, he could hear the beating of his own erratic heart. 

It did not help that the boy was staring right at him.

“What the hell are you…” He whispered to the creature, the poise and grandeur he once maintained was slowly slipping away.

“What do you mean?” Amused, the boy toyed with his prey, slowly making advancements towards the cowering fool who stood petrified, “I’m just a boy who’s lost his way.” 

Despite the obvious difference in size, it was clear to see who was the one in control. 

The boy tilted his head to the side, brushing off his messy hair. He smiled at the man with uncontained glee, the once-innocent auburn eyes were replaced by sanguine red, it glowed like a hungry wildfire wanting to consume anything in its path. 

Darkness blanketed the room, accentuating the morbid glow in his eyes. It wasn’t just his eyes that changed though, through the darkness, a pure black crown seemed to have materialized above his head, occasionally emitting out red sparks. He stood stronger, more commanding, and definitely more likely to _hurt_. 

This was definitely far from a normal child...was _this_ even a child?

Whatever it was, it sent shivers down his spine. Every part of him was screaming to _run_ , he couldn't muster the will to retaliate or fight. 

The air smelled like ash, invading his body trying to strangle his very being. The room swirled as if distorting and breaking apart. At the heart of the distortion stood the boy, no, the _monster_ a sickening smile plastered on his face.

“What are you-”

“I’ll give you _five_ seconds,” Ignoring his question, the boy raised up his hand counting down, “Five seconds, if you can get out, you can call for help, you can kill me, you can do whatever,” He taunted him with his innocently sweet voice, “One.”

He wasted no time, sprinting towards the door. 

“Two.”

He ran with all his might.

“Three.”

Why was the door so far away?

“Four.”

He reached it, he reached it, he reached it, now all he had to do was to open-

“Five! Game over!” He singsonged happily, turning around to face the haggard man attempting to force open the door.

That won’t do. That won’t do. That won’t do.

That wasn’t part of the game.

No one breaks his rules.

Ah, he almost forgot. He was a man? Boy? Person? Of his words, he would have self-control! Nothing too gruesome.

He was desperate, so desperate, so afraid, so powerless, so, so...he didn’t know what he was feeling right now. Never in his life had he felt like this. He tried his hardest to pry open the door but it seemed to be jammed, it showed no signs of budging. So, he did the next best thing.

“HELP ME HELP ME HELP-” He pounded on the door, screaming out his lungs. One moment he was shouting like a madman, the next, he felt the air in his lungs disappear. An invisible grip was on his throat, slowly constricting around his airway. He was lifted off the ground, made to face the boy.

What he saw etched itself into his mind.

One of the boy’s arms was lifted, fingers curled up, imitating the death-grip on his throat. A deep red miasma swirled around him, centralizing onto his fingertips. He was willing to bet that was how he was being choked. 

The aura wasn’t the _most_ off-putting thing, it was his face. His face darkened immensely, gone was that sadistic smile, in its stead was a face of pure hatred. Malice, bloodlust, anger, and everything else in between seemed to radiate off him. It didn’t fit the face of a child.

“No cheating.” He told the dying man matter-of-factly. “You cheated, you broke the rule. So,” His smile came back, his powers whirled and danced around him, “I’ll have to kill you now.”

He couldn’t do anything. His voice only came out in pained chokes and groans. He wasn’t in control of his body. It hung helplessly off the ground. He could only breathe his last dying breaths as his airways became smaller and smaller. 

He was so hopeless. So helpless. So useless.

“Hey mister, can you feel it? You’re feeling it now, right?” He mocked the man with his childish voice, “How does it feel? To be at the receiving end?”

Receiving end? Receiving end of what?

His oxygen-starved brain couldn’t register anymore, all he heard were the jumbled voice of the child laughing at him. His final moments were slow and painful, it hurt so bad, he was so scared, he didn’t want this. 

Before he passed, his body seemed to experience some sort of pre-death clarity. How he wished that he would have just died on the spot, the moment of clarity would haunt him even in death.

_A heap of broken images, where the sun beats,  
And the dead tree gives no shelter, the cricket no relief,  
And the dry stone no sound of water._

“Hey mister, you asked me what I am, right?”

_There is shadow under this red rock,  
(Come in under the shadow of this red rock)_

“I am what you fear, yet what you love,”

_I will show you something different from either  
Your shadow at morning striding behind you_

“I was created by this world, by the people, by you,”

_Or your shadow at evening rising to meet you;_

“I am in a way, a manifestation of Chaos,”

_I will show you fear in a handful of dust._

“I cause it, enact it, and bend it to my will.”

There was a satisfying _crack_ as the neck snapped like a twig. Adrenaline coursed through his veins, his whole body shuddered in delight, moments like this never failed to amuse him. 

He reveled in fear, in the desperate and manic pleas, in the power he held at his disposal.

_this world made him, pieced him together like a puzzle._

_he didn’t want to play God, but the world ~~cursed~~ made him._

_it filled him with everything vile, from the hate that ate up its people to sorrow that tore and consumed. It filled him with greed, to hold the world in his hands._

~~is this my purpose?~~

~

Soft bleats and munching of grass accompanied the boy, who had taken the form of a young adult, he laid on the soft fields looking up at the clear blue sky. 

The herd of sheep grazed around him, indifferent to his presence. A peculiar blue woolen sheep seemed to have taken interest in him, approaching him, and settled down to lay by him. It occasionally took some bites of grass that surrounded the two of them, but most of the time, it laid beside the boy enjoying his warmth.

“Hey there buddy,” He ran his fingers through its fluffy wool eliciting soft little ‘bahs’ from his new companion, “What are ya up to, huh? Go on, go join your friends, go do your sheep things.”

“Bah”

“Okay then, have it your way bud.”

Amused by this strange sheep’s antics, the boy sat up slinging his arm around the creature. He situated it on his lap showering it with light pets and caresses. That elicited satisfied ‘bahs’ from his strange companion who nuzzled into his touches.

And that was how he spent his day, accompanied by a herd of sheep as he gazed and daydreamed in the grass fields. 

The land was untouched. It was clean. The occasional bee or two would appear and take their time to pollinate the sea of flowers. The soft winds blew and scattered a sea of dandelions, the sun bathed the land in warmth, everything created a sweet and peaceful harmony.

It was nice, this was nice. 

Moments like these seemed to calm down the storm that would rage in his mind. They would soothe the strange void he felt. 

These were fleeting moments, but he enjoyed them nonetheless.

~

He grew bored easily, and when he was bored, destruction would follow. That was how it worked.

Sure, lazing his days away, peacefully surrounded by nature made him happy, but it was temporary, always temporary.

When he went weeks without something to act as an outlet for his powers, phantom aches would appear, faint but consistent, they would gnaw at him as if goading him on to _do something! do something fun!_ When the faint aches grew stronger, he grew more, more...in a way, _unstable._

Chaos was fun, Chaos kept him entertained, it gave him a rush of emotions. He was always so elated when he held the lives of his toys in his hands.

But, it seemed that his fun was dying down.

This world, it felt so empty now.

He was bored.

What could he do?

~

Alone in a barren wasteland, on the bloodied earth, with no signs of life, the boy stood. Heavy winds blew, obscuring his vision, he let out an annoyed huff brushing his soft locks away. He observed the empty world, nothing but dust.

He walked towards a crater in the ground, standing by the edge, he reached out his hand. The familiar red glow shrouded his hand, causing the crater to glow. 

Something was forming above the crater, a white glow of light, and then, a rift opened. It cackled madly, he ignored that. Making his way towards the rift, standing right beside it, he took one final look at this world. He let out a soft smile before walking into the rift, leaving the ruined land.

“This is where it all started, and this is where it ends.”

~

_this world made him, filled him with hate, filled him with chaos, cursed his very being._

_they wanted destruction, they wanted pain, they wanted death, so he gave them what they desired._

_he brought this world to ruin. but the greed that made him, hungered for more._

_was it his fault that he was made this way?_

_regardless of it all, he has ended up on top, the one to rule all._

_and now, he wanted more._

~

Many realms exist in this world, there are some, inhabited by people, special people, Gods in their own right. Often, they do not interfere with affairs from the other realms, however, when there is discord or growing disruption to the balance of the realms, they come.

They maintain the balance of all realms, no matter what.

They are beings sent down to smite disturbances. To keep balance.

And now, one has been sent to track down a growing evil.

Armed with a blade of pure energy, with knowledge of all, the dark-winged Celestial descends. His mission? Eliminate the nameless entity who harbors the intent of Chaos.

~

Philza, dubbed the Angel of Death, has one thing on his mind. To complete his mission, to smite down the anomaly that has appeared, no matter the cost. 

He would keep the realms safe, he needed to protect them, that was his duty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)
> 
> slight notes
> 
> -the excerpt is from the poem “The Wasteland” by TS Eliot 
> 
> -the place wilbur was at before he left was like ‘spawn’ in minecraft terms 
> 
> thanks for reading <3
> 
> check out my [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/cocosmix) for some updates and bits of lore 
> 
> and [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/Cosmi_x)


	4. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> philza, techno and wilbur(?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait! i'll talk more at the end notes, for now enjoy chapter 4 :)
> 
> if you spot any errors or issues feel free to point them out I have no beta reader :')

He was too late, _again_. 

All around him, it was all debris and destruction. Crumbled buildings, trampled lands, and the dreadful scent of fresh blood filled his nostrils. 

He couldn’t feel his presence here, not anymore. 

Would Philza consider this one lucky? The destruction was recent, compared to his _other_ encounters. This would mean that he was getting _closer_ , however he needed to be _faster_.

He let out a frustrated sigh, the blade he was wielding slowly faded away. This was proving more difficult than he had assumed. He was leaving a trail of destruction wherever he went, which would logically make it easier to catch him, unfortunately, it was not. It was very difficult. It was demoralizing.

It was _too_ demoralizing, it was _too_ much. What he has been doing is heinous. His victims were proof of his madness. 

He played with lives, like little science experiments. It was downright cruel, not only because of what he had put innocent people through, rather, it was the aftermath that outraged Phil. Instead of finally putting his victims to rest, he would bring them back. And then, he would just _leave_ as if nothing had happened.

These people came back, scarred and disturbed, their psyche shattered by whatever they had been put through. When Phil had approached some of the victims, they fearfully flinched away from him, from their companions, from even the slightest movements, a sorrowful sight to say the least.

The other batch of victims had gone over the edge, their eyes were filled with paranoia, and they became exceptionally violent. They would lash out at anyone that tried to approach them, rambling on with their hushed voices “ _he said to do it, he told me, he said he’d kill me if I didn’t! I have to do it, I have to!_ ”. Phil hated these the most, unlike the previous victims, there was no hope for them. 

They had gone mad. They saw anyone as threats, harming them when they tried to help. In the end, Phil knew, they could not be helped. He had to put many out of their misery.

It angered Phil, the way that he would play with lives so carelessly. Phil assumed that once he had grown bored of tormenting his old victims, he would find new ones. However, instead of letting them rest, he would let them live. And for what? Their body would forget whatever it was put through, but their minds would never, forever reliving the trauma. It was a large-scale issue and it frustrated him to no end that he still could not find the perpetrator.

This realm was no different. 

The dust had settled, his target was nowhere to be seen, and the survivors of his cruel game had begun to respawn. 

A bright light, and then the forms of people took shape. They appeared as the light disappeared, dazed and stunned, scanning their surroundings erratically. This time, they seemed to be hyper-fixated on their throats, grabbing at it while dry heaving, _as if they had been drowning_.

_some were buried alive, some were drowned in molten lava, some had been part of killing games (where no one won)._

Phil cautiously approached a duo huddled together, they jerked away at the slightest sounds and movements, they were terror-stricken. The moment they caught Phil coming closer fearful whimpers and hushed whispers “ _no no no no stay away please_ ” escaped their lips. They clung to each other for dear life, his heart tightened. 

“Hey, hey, it’s all alright now, you’re fine. You’ll be fine now, he won’t be back, he won’t come back anymore,” Phil spoke in a gentle tone, kneeling in front of them to show them he was unarmed. They were still equally tense but they kept their eyes on Phil afraid that he would try something. “I’m not here to harm you, I’m here to help you...we don’t have to talk about him.”

Fear wouldn’t leave their eyes no matter how much Phil tried to persuade them. As Phil inched closer, they inched back. It was like a shitty tug-of-war. Phil held in a sigh, he wanted to do this slowly, gain their trust, calm them down, but he could not afford to waste anymore time. 

Standing up, Phil reached out his hand towards the duo who instinctively flinched back. A warm glow formed around his open palm, slowly growing brighter. 

Serenity and safety flooded their senses as they began to relax, their eyes transfixed on the bright, orb-like light on the man’s palm. It made them feel protected, like a loving embrace, shielding them from whatever nightmares that plagued their minds.

The red eyes, the sickening laugh, the screams, the blood, oh god the blood, it all seemed to vanish. It was peacefully quiet, the darkness gone, all gone.

When Phil got the reaction he needed, he could finally approach the duo without them trying to run away. He brought his hand closer to the duo who mustered enough courage to come closer. Phil noticed the terror in their eyes dwindle away as they came closer to the light.

“Wha...What is this?” Their eyebrows creased in worry looking at Phil, “Who…Who are you?” They spoke with better clarity as compared to the quivering mess they were back then, although they were still wary of the man before them. It wasn’t every day some man with glowy hands appeared and magically took away one’s trouble, was it? 

With his hand still shining Phil spoke to the duo, “You can call me Philza...I’m not from here,” Clearly that wasn’t the right thing to say, because the next moment the duo went on guard again, “H-he...that man...he wasn’t from here too.” Phil backed away, showing them he meant no harm, “I know. I’m trying to hunt him down,” He let out a tired sigh, “This isn’t the first time nor the first realm he’s ruined.” 

“I’m here to help,” A million thoughts went through his head whenever he said that, “I need to leave soon, however, I can offer something to help.” 

“Help…? With what?” 

“You see this glow here?” Phil waved the hand around like a lightstick, “It’s temporarily blocking out whatever he’s done from your mind, and if I go, it’ll all come back.” It pained Phil to see the same face over and over again, the realization, then full-blown panic. 

“No...please, we don’t know if we can go through that again...please, whatever it is, help us please!”

“There’s a catch.” 

“Whatever it is, it can’t be worse than whatever he put us through.”

Phil let out a defeated chuckle, “Well, it comes in a close second though,” What would be a fate worse than dying? “I can make you forget, wipe it all away-” 

“That sounds way better!”

“-But,” Phil looked at them grimly, “I can make you forget, you will forget _everything_ , good or bad, you will lose all your memories.” Was it worth it? To live a completely new life, precious memories, all gone. “You will lose _yourself_ , you will start all over.”

_the world isn’t a kind place, the price to pay for solace is often more than not an unequal trade-off._

“We don’t mind,” The duo held onto each other’s hands tightly, a grim smile on their face, “I don’t think it’d be possible for us to go back to a normal life after what we’ve been through...but,” he took in a deep breath, composing himself, he looked at his partner, a soft smile graced his lips, “If we’re given a second chance, I hope we can meet again.”

“We will, you idiot! That’s what soulmates are!” His partner replied, voice rising an octave lightly hitting him on the head which elicited a soft _Ow! What was that for?_

The two jokingly argued and bickered, it was easy to miss the way their voices cracked and the silent resignation that came onto them. Phil stood by the sidelines, a half-hearted smile on his face.

This was why Phil hated this, he hated that he was only capable of doing this, the only way to heal them of their wounds. He had to erase _everything_. 

He had to tear away relationships, forged from the tightest of bonds. It was so easy to take it away, yet could it ever be rebuilt to be the same?

Did he even care? He’d destroyed the lives of so many, probably all for a sense of sick satisfaction. 

A human life meant nothing to beings like him, it meant nothing to Phil, yet, he wasn’t selfish enough to snatch it all away.

He was tired. He was tired and angry, he swore that he’d push his blade right through his non-existent heart, he would kill him as many times as it took. To avenge the lives he’d destroyed.

No one gave him the right to play with lives like this, to hurt, to ruin, to take away everything from them.

He was sick. Sick to the core. Phil would show no pity once he found him.

~

The process was a simple one, a light touch to the forehead with the person’s consent, their memories, everything that made them, _them_ , would be completely wiped away with no way of returning ever again. There was a certain irony behind it that Phil did not appreciate one bit.

Phil had requested and gotten help from the duo to locate the other players that had been involved in the incident. Thankfully, none of them had gone mad, _this time_.

They were all to some extent, terrified and scarred, some of them could only numbly nod as Phil wiped their memories. Their bodies collapsed to the ground like ragdolls, temporarily in a state of stasis until they woke up anew.

~

They were the last, Philza had thanked them profusely for leading him to the other players that were scattered around.

Everyone affected sans the two were all quietly fast asleep, the heavy weight of whatever they had gone through dissipated from their serene faces.

It would be a lie to say that they weren’t scared, they were terrified of what was to come. They didn’t want to separate, they wanted to be together, _until the end_ they promised. 

What was right, what was wrong?

If they remained like this, they would be together, but, could they live a fractured life?

If they forgot, would they be together? Would they meet again? 

They let out a deep sigh, hands connected one last time, they walked towards Philza who was waiting for them patiently, a pained smile on his face.

“Thank you for your help Philza.” 

_I wouldn’t consider this help._ It was ironic that he felt so powerless at this moment.

Phil had done this so many times, yet the guilt he felt never eased off.

From resignation to acceptance, the two of them walked up to Philza ringing him out of his reverie with a gentle touch to his hand. 

“Life’s really unpredictable huh? But y’know what, that’s fine, some things are just out of control for simple beings like us.”

 _You don’t know half of it mate._

Phil reached out his hand, there was a bright light, and then, nothing.

~

They would wake soon, Phil hoped they would be able to live a better life.

For now, Phil opened up his communicator, the static disappeared, revealing a string of galactian language indicating the location of his target. 

⍑||!¡╎ ̇/ᒷꖎ

He wasn’t going to fail this time.

~

This realm was a breath of fresh air, it seemed to be more advanced and occupied than most he’d been to, he hoped that he could stay here longer.

He assumed that he was around the central hub of a city considering the number of people who were wandering about, some doing business, children ran around a large fountain, and some were seen going about their daily commute.

No one took notice of the new addition to their world, dressed in simplistic clothes he blended right into the sea of people.

Curious, he tagged along with some of the people. He followed them as they went by their day, he found this the easiest way to learn about the workings of a world.

He gathered a heap of information that intrigued him, he’d never been this interested in a world before. There was something along the lines of _festival...celebration...tomorrow_ , but what truly grabbed his attention was the awe and reverence in the voices of the people who mentioned someone along the lines of a _Blood God...The Blade...Most Skilled Warrior_. Putting two and two together, it was likely that whatever festival was happening tomorrow was in honor of whoever they were...the Blood God huh? 

Another God...were they a real one? Judging from the reactions of the townsfolk, whoever this Blood God seemed to be, they were admired by their people.

His curiosity had been piqued, it had been quite some time since he heard the term _God_ be used. The way the people spoke of them showed that they were likely the real deal. _A true God, immortal and almighty._ How would they be like? How did they look? Could he have possibly found someone similar to him? 

He wanted to meet them, he really did.

_Surely, he could hold out for a few more days, right?_

~

Night came and went, by the dawn of a new day the city had gone through major changes. Banners and decorations were hanged around the streetlights, there were stalls set up for the festive occasion, and children ran amok playing amongst themselves. Everyone, everywhere, it was all so lively.

He sat atop a building, legs hanging off the edge overlooking the excited masses. From what he understood, the festival would officially begin in the evening, however, the festivities and joyous mood were already at an all-time high. 

He heaved a sigh, it was like an inverse proportion, the happier everyone was, the more he grew disinterested. Nothing was catching his eye, he wanted to leave. 

_Might as well scour ‘round the area_ he had some free time to kill before the main event, why not make use of it? 

Surely the Blood God would only make their appearance later, the festival was held for them after all. 

Finally making up his mind, he stood up and did a nice little stretch with a smile plastered on his face, he disappeared leaving a puff of black smoke from where he once stood.

~

It wasn’t long before the sun began to set, leaving behind a golden sky that faded into cool indigo. Strings of lights illuminated the streets as people from all walks of life filled the lively streets. 

This was an entirely new experience for him, he didn’t hate it per se, the joyous atmosphere was something he enjoyed, it filled him with a nice warm feeling in his chest. But, the same atmosphere also got on his nerves, it was loud, very very _loud_. 

For now, he could ignore it. 

Where was the Blood God? Would they show themselves soon? He pondered as he prowled the streets in search of anyone that looked remotely peculiar enough to stand out. He was severely out of luck it seemed, through the endless waves of civilians not one of them felt like the Blood God. It’d be nice if he could have a face to match the name to, but alas.

Would all this be all for naught? What if they weren’t a real God, _again._

He let out a discontented sigh, eyes scanned the boring crowd, nothing caught his eye. He was only _slightly_ above throwing a tantrum. 

The sultry presence of the crowd was also starting to get to him, he could feel the beginning of a headache. He rubbed at his temples, brows scrunched in irritation, god, it was so loud.

His little predicament had caught the eye of a guard on patrol, who escorted him, slightly dazed to the side of an empty alleyway.

“You alright there young man? What’s gotten you so gloomy?” He was genuinely curious, who would be so down on a day like this? He wasn’t visibly injured, was something else affecting him? 

“Ah...no...I mean yes, I’m alright,” The hazy fog in his mind slightly cleared away, he was glad to be somewhere quieter. “It’s just...uhh...the,” How would he phrase it? “The Blood God…?”

“Hmm? What about him?”

 _So the Blood God was a he! Like him!_ The disappointment he felt earlier seemed to lighten at the new information about the Blood God.

“Where...uh...where is he?”

“You want to see him? Is that what’s gotten you so down?”

He let out a sheepish nod.

“You must be new here then,” He let out an amused chuckle staring into the night sky, “Everyone in this city would love to meet him, but Technoblade’s quite elusive, unless it’s on the battlefield, it’d take a miracle to spot him.”

“Technoblade? Is that his name?” 

“Yep! Our resident guardian and protector of this city, he’d gotten annoyed when we kept referring to him as the ‘Blood God’, so the people came together to give him a proper name.”

“Why’s that?” 

He looked at him with genuine curiosity, weirdly enough his intonation and behavior reminded him of an inquisitive child.

“Well, let’s just say the term ‘Blood God’ is more of an intimidation tactic to our enemies, and Technoblade is the name and the person we all look up to.” 

He remembered what Technoblade had told them one day, bloodied and bruised, returning from a neighboring conflict with another kingdom, “Technoblade’s a person, first and foremost, he may be a God made for war but he doesn’t want to be reduced to such a one-dimensional level.” He couldn’t hide the smile on his face as he continued on, “Yes, he’s stronger and definitely better at fighting than us _nerds_ , but he’s capable of other things as well.” 

There was a strange glimmer in the young man’s eyes as he listened on, he looked so entranced. 

“There was also the time where he told us in the most deadpanned and disgusted voice, “Don’t you guys think Blood God is kinda...y’know _edgy_ and, not gonna lie it’s really cringe.” You should have seen the faces of the people.” He could remember it as clear as day. Their faces were a mixture of horror, shock, and bewilderment, nobody would have expected their God to speak so...what was the word? Honestly? Brashly? 

“The icing on the cake was the fact that after he finished his big rant, he just walked off. The next time we saw him, he just appeared just as we were preparing for war, the general almost went into shock when he just sauntered into the garrison.” He glanced at the young man’s slightly confused face, oh that’s right, he was likely new here and he just delved into his own internal fanboy monologue.

He gathered himself sheepishly, as he attempted to summarize the story, “So, long story short, Techno helped us win that war, and as we returned to the city the people had unanimously agreed upon a name for him, he seemed to like it a lot judging from the genuine smile on his face, he said something along the lines of “Not bad, not good, but y’know what? It’ll work you nerds.” And then, he promptly left.” 

Well, that was _interesting_ to say the least. This Technoblade person, he seemed so...weird? He found it hard to put it into words. Were all Gods like this? 

Was he the oddity?

The young man somehow looked even more disappointed than he was at the beginning, was it something he said? 

“Is something the matter? Was it something I said?” 

“Oh...What? No no no! It’s nothing, it’s nothing,” He had to stop zoning out so often! It was becoming more and more bothersome. “It’s just that,” He had his fingers crossed, “Is Technoblade really not gonna show up?” 

Ah, poor thing, he looked so crestfallen, those downturned eyes, the faint frown on his lips and the way he held himself, he truly resembled a disappointed child.

“Hey hey hey cheer up! If you’re lucky, you still might have a chance to catch him! Techno doesn’t like crowds, but he _is_ here, his just somewhere quiet watching over us.” He wasn’t lying when he said that, Technoblade detested social interaction. But he truly is a good soul.

After all, there were always sightings above the buildings of _fuscia pink hair illuminated by the moonlight...shadows of a fluttering red cape...the clang of a sharpened blade._ It’d be bad manners to skip an entire festival held for oneself was it not?

~

It felt too good to be true though, was Technoblade really going to show up? They felt like sugar-coated words. He hated being belittled.

It was fine. It’d play out the same as the previous realms. Technoblade sounded weird anyways.

_he can hear the same growing voices again, they never change._

_is it time to play?_

~

He noticed a sudden change in his demeanor, it transitioned too fast. One moment the young man looked so distraught and melancholic, the next he became too happy, eerily so. There was a small cryptic smile on his face that disturbed him, his eyes had lost the soft edge to them, they were calculative, planning something.

He was not one to judge, maybe the young man really was just happy that he still had a chance to see Techno. He would be too.

“If there’s nothing wrong, I’ll take my leave now alright-”

“Wait.” He felt his unusually warm hand grab onto his wrist, stopping him from leaving. It was irrational to feel so unnerved, yet that was what he was feeling now. The lights and festivities brightened the atmosphere but, standing here, with the young man’s hand holding onto him, it felt like all his instincts were screaming at him to _run! run away! don’t look back!_

“If it’s not too bothersome, would you like to play a game?” It was a perfectly normal question, but why did it hide so much malicious intent?

“Game? I…” He needed to let go now. He didn’t like this, the way his eyes bore into his soul, it wasn’t normal. The young man eyed his free hand reaching out for the sword strapped by his hip. His grip loosened significantly but he still held on. 

That smile of his became more ominous, there was a faint glow of crimson surrounding his iris, he felt too stunned to move, no, it wasn’t that, it seemed impossible to move. His head inched closer towards his ear.

“Trust me,” His voice had become a whisper flowing like honey into his mind, it was strangely compelling. His grip loosened on the handle of his blade, his body grew lax and the dread that was growing in the pit of his stomach had completely disappeared, replaced by a sense of calmness. “It’ll be real fun!” 

Yeah, games were fun, he wanted to play. 

“We can start there,” He pointed at the bubbly central hub, filled with people. “Go on, you know what to do.” 

He knew what to do? Oh, that’s right he knew.

His clouded eyes looked at the man standing before him, he smirked at him, evidently amused. 

Maybe, maybe he was just overthinking but the man seemed to be an entirely different person than before, he carried himself-

“Come on now, get to it.” Ah, nevermind. He had to play his game.

His vision had gotten hazier as time went, the crowd had somehow melted into piles of indistinguishable blobs. He didn’t like them. 

He watched in delight as the guard slowly made his way towards the crowd.

How fun this would be! It was rare to find enough players for his games, and now he had an entire city! 

~

Techno was not one for celebrations, especially one that was held to honor him. Call him humble or socially awkward, he didn’t like big events like these. Sure, he was really good at doing his job, protecting the city and all that but did they really have to be this extra? In his opinion, some stacks of gold and emeralds would have been a way better way to thank him rather than some occultic Techno-Fest, eugh.

Techno-Fest’s (as he had deemed it) were great and all, but he would prefer spending his time doing something more productive but alas, curse his soft, non-existent heart. He’d spent every year doing the same thing during the festival, hiding away atop the buildings keeping watch over his people. It wasn’t like they couldn’t handle themselves, he’d just wanted to make sure they were alright. 

Perched atop one of the higher buildings, Techno sighed as his ruby-red eyes scanned through the sea of people, they seemed to be having a blast, good for them. 

It was ironic really, they should just hold a normal festival as it is, it didn't need to honor him, the (absent) star of the show. He can and he knows his people’s gratitude, the festival was quite excessive really. 

~~He refused to add the fact that it slightly inflates his ego, no one has to know that.~~

Twirling his locks, he decided to play his favorite classic game, ‘I Spy: Loner’s Edition’.

I spy with my eyes, oh wow, what a bargain on those golden apples, oh they were so shiny, they looked tempting. 

I spy with my eyes, an absolutely hammered group of soldiers, he wondered if he could use that as blackmail.

I spy with my eyes, an abnormal amount of cursed energy, ah, how nice. Onto the next-

Wait. What. 

He immediately locked onto the area where he felt the growing presence, trying to pinpoint the festering source of energy. It was astounding to say the least, no normal person would be able to emanate such an intense aura. 

It was pure and raw, like a wild beast clawing at its cage to be set free. Techno had never felt such intensity like this. This wasn’t good.

What concerned him most was the fact that everyone seemed to be oblivious to it, or more likely they were unable to sense it. 

There it was. Near that alleyway. From afar, Techno had spotted two individuals, both presumably male, then it was likely the two of them then. No, wait, scratch that. On further inspection, only one of them was radiating the cursed energy and it seemed to be enveloping the other person whole. 

_no normal person would be able to withstand that high amount of energy for long, it would completely break them._

He had no idea what was going to happen but he was dead-set on stopping it.

~

What a grand festival this would be! Was what he thought.

Unfortunately, someone had come to ruin his fun, someone just like him. He could feel his presence nearing, like a ferocious storm coming straight for him, how delightful. 

In a blink, a tall male appeared in front of them, his long hair flowed in the sudden gust of wind as he raised his shimmering blade towards their direction.

“What are you doing.” The strong authority in his voice seemed to have snapped the guard out of his trance-like state. His eyes lost the clouded look and he dazedly scanned his surroundings as if it was all foreign. 

“Huh? Wait...what?” His head was hurting like hell, constantly pounding and aching. His body would not cooperate, his vision swam. Right in front of him stood a tall figure, shrouded in a red cape, with long locks of pink hair, strange...they looked quite similar to “...Technoblade?”

Techno rushed to his aid, cushioning the fall of the current passed-out guard. Thankfully, he was still breathing.

Still holding onto him Techno turned his attention unto the smiling figure, judging from his appearance he didn’t seem to be from here. He was dressed in a simple jumper and jeans, locks of brown hair obscured his left eye.

He was indifferent to the collapsed man in his arms, rather his attention seemed to be fully targeted at him. It was somewhat disturbing, (especially in a dark alleyway and all) to have your entire being scrutinized from every angle. That piercing gaze bore right into his soul, he suppressed a full-body shiver. What a freak.

Standing up and slinging the arm of the fainted man over his shoulders, Techno’s gaze hardened at the stranger, his free hand still holding onto his blade. 

Instead of intimidating him, he slowly sauntered towards him inquisitive eyes still looking him up and down like some prized doll. Freaky.

If it was not for the way he approached him, Techno would have wholeheartedly sent him flying. 

He really didn’t want to make the comparison, he really didn’t. But, in a strangely endearing way, the way he approached Techno had slowly become similar to a curious kitten, his (creepy) features changing into one of childish curiosity. The closer he came, the more defined his features. Gosh, he really looked like a child.

“Uhh...So,” Techno gestured to the man, “What’s this all about?”

“Oh...Nothing much…” He really couldn't care less about that. 

“Don’t play dumb,” Despite the calm now, he wasn’t going to let his guard down. “Look, you and I know, whatever you tried to do wasn’t _normal_.”

It was far from normal, he had never felt this much cursed energy from a single individual before. He swore he heard jumbled screams and cries over the creeping static. It was the first time he felt energy so _malicious_ that he could hear it. Who was he?

“Hmm? What do you mean?” It was pretty normal to him, in fact, he’d done it many times, it wasn’t his fault though. 

Was this some sick joke he didn’t understand? 

Well alright then, he didn’t need a punchline anyway.

Techno disappeared in a flash and returned empty-handed. The guard had been teleported near the central hub, when he woke he wouldn’t remember anything.

Now it was just the two of them. 

“Ah, he’s gone.” He wanted to do that! That was cool! Technoblade moved so fast, faster than him! “Great! Now I can-”

 _beat you up._ Techno readied his sword, preparing to strike.

“Get time alone with you!” 

_What._

“What.” Who knew so much emotion could be conveyed with one word, Techno knew, Techno knew now. Was this some fever dream? Was Hypixel messing with him?

There it was again, that tilt to his head as he looked over Techno curiously. 

“Hey uh...thanks for the offer but y’know...I uhh…” I’m not looking to enter a relationship right now. He screamed internally. Especially, _especially_ with a man that looked downright genocidal a few minutes ago.

He was oblivious to his very vague words that sparked a fire in Techno’s mind. On the outside, Technoblade was staring off into space, beads of sweat running down his forehead, he was visibly uncomfortable. On the inside, it was a similar thing, however, the internal screams of awkwardness were getting louder. He was never a man used to any form of socializing, look where that brought him.

“Is something wrong?” _Yes! Yes! Many things are wrong right now!_

Ignoring his very obvious plight he approached the distressed Technoblade and grabbed his arm, turning him into a spluttering mess spewing fractured sentences, “Wait, wait hold on hold on! I uhh...I...Give a man some personal space!”

Unfortunately for Techno, he literally had no concept of that.

“Technoblade! You’re a God, right? The real deal?” 

“Huh? What? Oh...yeah, yeah Blood God and all that.” He refused to look at his face. Please let go, please let go he chanted in his head. His hand still held onto his own, he could feel the warmth and every single ministration when the grip tightened.

“That’s great!” Techno was pulled in by his ridiculous strength, sending him into a deeper daze. _No! Not great!_ He was seemingly harmless now, but judging from that strength, he didn’t want to consider what would happen if he angered or hurt him.

The part of Techno’s brain responsible for social interaction had short-circuited minutes ago, he was doomed.

“Look...I understand if you’re some fanboy or something...but uhh…”

“Hmm? What do you mean? I’m just happy I found someone like me!” Ah he sounded so genuine and happy, Techno didn’t want to break his heart, but if he didn’t get out of whatever this situation was, he would be the one to break. 

“Wait, wait, hold on please-” Technoblade looked so flushed, his eyes still refusing to look at him. Did Technoblade think he was lying? 

Techno heard a huff coming above him from the man he was trying his very best to avoid eye contact with, and the next thing he knew his brain had fully shut down. 

His hand had been forcefully placed upon the man’s (thankfully) clothed chest. 

“Oh my god...uhh I-” _Holy shit I sound illiterate._

“There. Can you feel it?” _Feel what? Distress?_

“H-uh?” Techno could picture it right now. If he had a mirror, he would have probably looked like a mix of a man close to a stroke and an old man squinting at the sun.

“My heart, can you feel it?” Well yeah sure, he definitely could, his hand was placed directly above it was it not, wow why ask such a rhetorical- Wait. 

Techno’s eyes had widened, he looked at his hand which was definitely placed on the left side of his chest, unless his heart was located somewhere else, he couldn’t feel a heartbeat. 

“Your heart...you don’t…”

“Just like you, right?” 

“What? How do you…”

“I told you,” He shifted his hand away, revealing a soft red glow, “We’re the same.”

The faint light dispersed, leaving behind a small crystalline-shaped core in place of where his heart would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next update will finish up the backstory arc :) it'll be posted soon, which will be hopefully faster than this 1 month wait lmao 
> 
> some notes, the core wilbur was mentioning has something to do with the lore i elaborated on my tumblr acc.
> 
> wilbur is very much batshit nuts, more will be revealed about why he seems to switch between murder and uwu child next chapter.
> 
> also lmao techno having absolute shit social skills is just me projecting onto him but I added homoerotic tension because I could.
> 
> lastly, philza minecraft has a sword and he will be using that sword next chapter.


End file.
